


lady madonna

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to the music playing in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lady madonna

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the September 28, 2005 prompt for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile). Summary from The Beatles' song of the same name.

Shun Shun Rikka always whisper to her, their small voices tickling her ears. Teasing her, or each other, giggling or complaining but always humming to her something or other.

Ichigo walks into class, scowling as usual, and they erupt into nervous chatter as Orihime blushes slightly. The flower pins feel warm like sunlight in her hair.

"We were born because of Kurosaki Ichigo" she remembers Shun'ou saying, that first day.

They love him because they don't know how not to.  



End file.
